Bird-Brain
by ExtremeEly23
Summary: Kyouko x Ayano. Kyouko needs to borrow some homework, but Ayano's parakeet is of far more interest.


"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ayano yelled as she sprinted down the hall.

It was 2pm on a Saturday and she was home alone, so whoever was incessantly ringing at her doorbell was obviously…TOSHINOU KYOUKO?!

The panic hit like a tsunami, nearly toppling Ayano.

"Oh no, what do I do? What do I say? Why is she here? WHAT IF SHE KNOWS?"

"Ayano! I knew you were there! Your doorbell sure is fun, but can I come inside?" the blonde cheerfully requested through the door.

Ayano's hands moved to the lock long before her mind told them too, and she stood, awkwardly staring at Kyouko in that cute button up and tie long before her mind finally screamed 'LET HER IN!'

Tripping out of the way, she finally murmured a greeting as Kyouko waltzed through the doorway.

"So good to see you Ayano, but, alas I am here on-WOAH I DIDN'T KNOW YOU OWNED A PARAKEET! IT'S SO CUTE! What's it's name? Does it talk?

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO! First of all, could you not have TOLD me you were coming first? I would have changed in to…"

Ayano's voice trailed off as she gazed down at her plain shirt and shorts, a style that suited Kyouko far better.

"a-and his name is Kiyo. He talks sometimes, but usually only the phrases that I've taught him" Ayano mumbled.

"That's so cute~! Can I pet him? Please?"

Typical, Kyouko had already forgotten about the maths homework, the reason she came over in the first place. Ayano sighed. She may be bright, but Kyouko was so air-headed at times.

"Sure. I'll go get the homework from upstairs."

"Yipee!"

Kyouko practically cartwheeled over to the cage where Kiyo sat on a wooden bar, preening his feathers. Ayano trudged upstairs as Kyouko cooed at the indifferent bird.

"Hiya buddy! I'm Kyouko!"

The bird seemed to notice that, turning to look at Kyouko, tilting it's head.

"Kyouko" It mimicked

"Wow, you sure are a smart, Kiyo, just like your owner!"

"Toshinou Kyouko" the bird chirped, hopping around on it's perch to face the blonde.

"Huh? How do you know my last name? Did Ayano teach you that?"

"Toshinou Kyouko has pretty eyes" the little creature crowed, bobbing it's head merrily

A faint pink tinge was rising in Kyouko's cheeks.

"Toshinou Kyouko is so smart and kind" the bird continued casually, having not a clue what it was saying

"Does she really think that?" Kyouko whispered to Kiyo.

In response, the bird dipped it's beak in to a tiny feeder and began crunching on a mouthful of sunflower seeds. After a few moments of silence, Kyouko reached a finger through the bars of the cage and gently scratched Kiyo's head.

Upstairs, Ayano had finally found the homework, assigned on MONDAY, mind you. Kyouko's laziness knew no bounds.

Walking down the stairs, she heard Kiyo chattering away. Funny; he was usually very quiet when visitors were around.

"I love her so much Kiyo" The bird sighed, obviously mimicking the tone it had heard when taught the sentence.

"HERE IS THE HOMEWORK TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" Ayano yelled, interrupting her traitorous bird.

Her face instantly a bright pink, Ayano thrust the homework in to Kyouko's hands.

"Now please go home and do it! I need that book back by tomorrow, because some of us need to study!"

Still in a mild shock, Kyouko started towards the door.

"Th-thanks Ayano, I'll return it tomorrow."

And then she was gone. Ayano shut the door and slumped to the floor. Damn that bird; it had picked up on everything she had said. She walked back towards the cage, picking up the box of birdseed from underneath to refill it's feeder.

"What have you done, you silly bird?" She asked sadly, resealing the box and turning to walk away.

"Kyouko loves Ayano" the bird stated.

"W-What did you say Kiyo?"

Ayano's breath froze. She had never said that, she was sure she had never said that.

"Kyouko wants to kiss Ayano" the bird squawked enthusiastically.

Ayano's face was heating up. She had definitely never said that.

"Where did you hear that?" she whispered

"Toshinou Kyouko" the bird responded mindlessly

"Toshinou Kyouko." Ayano smiled.

"Toshinou Kyouko indeed"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Kiyo IS meant to sound like Kyouko. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
